Warriors of the Dead
Warriors of the Dead is the first episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-fifth overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Daikangeki!! Ita zo! Ano Yo no Sugee Yatsu" (大感激!!いたぞ!あの世のスゲエ奴). The episode first aired on July 28, 1993. Its original American air date was September 10, 2001. Summary This episode starts out that Goku, Bubbles, Gregory and King Kai on Snake Way. Goku wants to go to Other World to meet the fighters there, and rushes off to get there, and in a comical routine of rushing off and then running backwards to King Kai (complete with music playing backwards whenever Goku runs backwards), Goku figures out from King Kai that he needs to catch a plane to get to other world and he needs to return to King Yemma's palace to get to the plane. Goku finally uses his Instant Transmission to bring all four of them there instantly. In King Yemma's judging place Goku and King Kai get permission to board the plane and they leave Bubbles and Gregory with King Yemma. Goku and King Kai board the plane and while the plane is bringing them to planet of the Kai's the duo see a lot of Other World. They soon arrive to Grand Kai's planet they see West Kai, a green alien and some warriors waiting for the Master Grand Kai for some message. After the West Kai's make fun of King Kai for being dead (and all the goofiness has ended), Grand Kai comes. He starts to dance with the music coming from his boom box and then he prepared to tell his order or message. Everyone had bowed down at his presence but Goku, but he is forced to anyway. Grand Kai explains trouble in Hell (he explains but you see a flashback). King Yemma had Cell in his judging place and Yemma opened a trap door, in which Cell fell into it arriving (flashback ends) in Hell. Cell and Frieza had teamed up and were causing terror. Grand Kai assigns the green alien called Pikkon to go to Hell and face the evil duo, but Goku agrees to join him, thinking he can't fight them by himself. Goku and Pikkon go to Hell where they meet Goz and Mez. Then they see Cell and Frieza beating on two other ogres. King Cold and the Ginyu Force are also there then Cell flings an ogre to the mountain of needles but Goku saves the ogre. Frieza is surprised to see Goku and sends Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo out to fight Goku. Goku hits the once each, and they fall into the bloody pond. When Cell attacks Goku, Pikkon uses the Burning Shoot to knock him into the bloody pond, frightening Frieza. Pikkon easily beats up Frieza and King Cold. He then performs the Hyper Tornado to impact Cell and the Ginyu Force out of the bloody pond and throw them to the mountain of needles. Next Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, King Cold were shown beat up in jail cell. Goku and Pikkon return to Grand Kai's planet and Goku explains to King Kai of Pikkon's immense energy he even wants to fight him and King Kai just wants Goku to be wise. Then the episode ends. Battles *Goku vs. Guldo, Burter, Jeice, and Recoome *Pikkon vs. Perfect Cell, Frieza, and King Cold Trivia *In the original Japanese promotional clip for this episode (as seen in the last episode), Goku turns Super Saiyan as he fights the past enemies. However, for whatever reason, Toei Animation decided that Goku would hide this ability to go Super Saiyan from Pikkon until the two actually fought. Since the animation for the episode was already done and there was no time to change Goku's hair completely, Toei went in and digitally altered Goku's hair to black, giving him a look similar to a False Super Saiyan.DBZ The Mystery Of The Black Haired Super Saiyan - An explanation of the "black-haired Super Saiyan Goku" seen in this episode. (See right.) *The Shamoians from Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, or rather two look-alike species, make a cameo appearance as two alien creatures playfighting. *When King Kai lectures Goku about how they can never make bad time when they're dead, his halo disappears until Goku says that he can't wait to meet "the master of other world". *A Kanassan look-alike also appears, albeit a different color. *This is the only time Goku fights Guldo. *It is very odd that Goku has to power up at all to fight the Ginyu Force, as on Namek, he was easily able to crush them without even using the Kaioken. This is possibly due to them getting stronger while being in Hell for so long. *The events of the second part of the episode are altered in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 where instead of Goku being helped by Pikkon, he goes to fight Frieza and Cell with Bardock who was a participant in the Otherworld Tournament. *When Burter is writhing in pain after getting hit in the stomach, his eyes are white for a brief moment. Gallery References Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z